julie's interesting tennis match
by animewriter66
Summary: Julie wakes up late for a tennis match however in her rush to get to the tennis court she forgets something important how will she deal with this situation? rated m for nudity and some mature dialogue
1. im going to be late

Julie's interesting tennis match

Julie wakes up late for a tennis match however in her rush to get to the tennis court she forgets something important how will she deal with this situation?

(Author's note this story is based on a idea for a comic that I have always wanted to see but because I lack the skill to draw it here is the story in written form)

( this takes place during ultimate alien so Ben and Julie are still boyfriend and girlfriend)

Chapter 1 im late

(Beep beep beep beep) Julie's alarm sounded at 8:00am in the morning

Uh five more minutes she said sleepily turning off the alarm a few minutes later she fell asleep again. A while later she woke up wonder what the time is she thought she looked at her clock it was 9:30 her tennis match was at 10:00am

shit im gonna be late she said" hurryingly she took off her long night shirt ( normally she wore underwear underneath but since it was a hot night and her parents were away she decided to sleep without a bra or panties on) quickly put on her black shirt and white skirt since it was still warm she decided to not wear her pink hoodie and grabbed her tennis outfit and put it in her bag.

After checking it and deciding she had everything she needed she grabbed a quick bite to eat and went out. Putting on her helmet she then sat on her moped "huh? The seat feels different today its as if I can feel the leather through my underwear" she thought deciding not to worry about it she started her moped and drove off.

Little did she know that she forgot something and that something was why her moped's seat felt different.

(Hope you enjoyed the first chapter)


	2. i forgot my

Julie's interesting tennis match

Part 2 I forgot my

As Julie rode to the tennis court she felt distracted not only by the leather seat feeling different but also because the vibrations from her moped's engine going through her seat was having an unusual effect on her private area.

Aaah she thought due to the fact the vibrations were turning her on "why does my moped feel different today first the seat feels different and now the vibrations are going make me have a orgasm damn it" fortunately she managed to hold on until she arrived at the tennis court.

After she found a parking space she got off her moped, took off her helmet, grabbed her bag and headed inside. After visiting the registration she went to the changing room and entered one of the stalls.

Inside the stall she took her tennis outfit out of her bag and began to change however when she took off her shirt she was surprised to find she wasn't wearing a bra "huh Im not wearing a bra that's weird she thought then taking off her skirt she was even more surprised to find she wasn't wearing panties either "that must have been why the seat felt different and why the vibrations from my moped were affecting me like that " she said.

Searching through her bag she discovered they were not in her bag either " because I slept without underwear and woke up late it must have slipped my mind to put them on she figured.

Now however she was faced with a dilemma should she forfeit the tennis match or play without underwear.


	3. play or forfeit

Julie's interesting tennis match

Part 3 play or forfeit

As Julie stood in the locker room stall wondering what to do she decided to try on her tennis outfit and do some experimentation to see what it would be like to play without underwear on.

After going through the motions she noted that without a bra her boobs would bounce quite a bit and her nipples might show if they rubbed enough fortunately the viewer stands would be too far away to for someone to notice while she was playing.

Her skirt meanwhile was fine as long as there wasn't a strong gust of wind or she fell over. Deciding to play Julie prepared herself and headed out.

Okay every one its time for the match between Julie Yamamoto and (you decide the name) Julie goes first let the match begin.

Ok thought Julie nervous due to both her lack of underwear and the match

readying a tennis ball she threw it into the air and hit it with her racket the motion making her boobs bounce to her embarrassment and annoyance

her opponent meanwhile hit the tennis ball back to Julie's left side Julie hit it back then her opponent hit it to the right side of the court because Julie was still on the left she had to run to get it causing her boobs to bounce and her nipples to rub against her shirt "damn it why did I have to forget my bra she thought"

the distraction had slowed her a bit causing the ball to go out when she managed to hit it "okay Julie focus you can do this" she told herself as the match continued Julie managed to ignore her lack of underwear though she had to admit it was interesting playing without underwear.


	4. the final round

Julie's interesting tennis match

Part 4 the finale

As the match continued Julie managed do quite well after managing to ignore her lack of underwear It was now close to the end and Julie was in the lead. As she sat on the bench to rest wiping sweat off with her towel she saw her nipples were slightly showing through the shirt though fortunately no one had noticed she also felt something sticky on her thighs and realized that she had enjoyed playing tennis without underwear on " I will have to deal with that later" she noted the match then resumed.

"Julie yamamoto is at match point said the referee" This was it if she got this she would win she hit the ball her opponent hit it to her right side Julie quickly ran to it and hit the it back her opponent failed to get to the ball and "game set match" said the referee Julie had won to her delight.

Going back to the locker room she showered and changed back into her clothes she then got on her moped, put on her helmet and drove home taking her time so she could enjoy the vibrations.

The next day

Knock knock on the door "who could that be "thought Julie opening it she saw it was Ben "hey Julie"

"Hey Ben"

" I saw your tennis game yesterday how about we celebrate on a date"

Sure give me a few minutes she said going upstairs getting dressed in her pink hoodie, black shirt and white skirt. "OK im ready lets go" she said as they walked together to Ben's car the wind blew up the back of Julie's skirt revealing she was not wearing underwear.

The end

I hoped you enjoyed the story please review and comment

And if anyone wishes to draw a comic based on this by all means do so


End file.
